Telepon
by abracazabrah
Summary: Diawali dengan pertandingan basket dan berakhir pada telepon di malam hari. chanbaek. GS. lokal!AU


" _Baek_ , _kamu nanti jadi nonton basket di sekolah, nggak?_ "

"Ya... enggak tahu. Besok kan masih ujian. Matematika, lagi."

" _Ya elah, kamu kan, udah pinter. Nggak usah belajar juga pasti nilai kamu bagus. Nonton, yaaa...? Kalo kamu tetep ngotot nggak dateng, aku beneran jemput ke rumah, nih_ _!_ "

"Lah, Xing, kok ngancem? Kamu nggak takut nilaimu jelek?"

" _Takut sih, tapi kan besok bisa nyontek. Nonton, lah, Baek. Aku udah beli tiket buat kita berempat._ "

"Hah? Siapa aja yang mau nonton?"

" _Aku, kamu, Kyungsoo, sama adek aku si Renjun._ "

"Ya udah, ya udah! Aku siap-siap dulu. Nggak usah dijemput, kita ketemu aja di lokasi. Dadah!"

" _Dadah! Jangan telat!_ "

"Oke."

Baekhyun meletakkan gagang telepon (ya, dia tak punya ponsel canggih seperti teman-temannya), dan mendengus kasar. Dia menutup buku paket Matematikanya dengan sebal, dalam hati merutuki Yixing, orang yang baru saja menelponnya. Pasti ada maunya Yixing ngajak aku nonton, pikir Baekhyun, dan kemudian, dia berjalan dari dapur ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Tanpa repot-repot menyisir rambutnya, Baekhyun berjalan kaki ke SMA Negeri EsEm 1 yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

"Baekhyun!" seorang cewek berwajah teduh berteriak keras sekali memanggilnya sembari melambaikan tangan di depan arena perlombaan basket. Baekhyun, yang setengah malu setengah geli, melambai balik, dan menyadari kalau Yixing tidak sendiri. Ada Kyungsoo, cewek bermata sangat bulat dan bertampang garang, dan seorang cewek manis berambut coklat gelap yang dikenali Baekhyun sebagai Zhang Renjun, adik Yixing. Renjun tampak sangat cantik dengan model rambut dikepang tunggal.

"Halo," ucap Baekhyun agak dingin. Masalahnya, dia masih kesal akan ajakan mendadak ini. "Jadi, kita masuk sekarang?"

"Ini sebenernya ada apaan, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Xing, kamu sebenernya ngajak aku ke sekolah buat apaan?"

"Ada lomba basket, Kyungsoo Sayang," kata Yixing gemas.

"Mbak Iching bilang, dia mau nontonin Mas Joonmyeon," sahut Renjun polos. Telinga Yixing memerah.

"Nggak, tuh! Aku kesini buat nonton aja. Jangan ngaco, deh. Joonmyeon kan, biasa aja," katanya malu. "Dan jangan panggil Mbak begitu lagi. Geli."

Mereka masuk ke arena pertandingan dan duduk di bangku penonton yang paling dekat dengan lapangan basket, saling berimpitan. Sekarang, tim basket SMA EsEM sedang melawan tim basket SMA Waijih, dengan skor 24-6. Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum bangga.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya _break_. Saatnya nyetel lagu!" seru si komentator lewat megafon. Baekhyun menoleh ke podium dan mendapati salah satu anak OSIS, Kim Jongin, sedang berdiri di sana. Lagu _I'm the One_ milik DJ Khaled mengalun keras dari _sound system_. "Seru sekali, kan, pertandingannya? Para penonton menikmati, nggak? Kalau saya, jangan ditanya. Apalagi ada Kak Kyungsoo di sini. Duh, cantiknya masa depanku kalo lagi serius. Noleh sini, dong, Kak!"

Penonton bersiul riuh ke arah Kyungsoo, yang wajahnya tetap datar walaupun agak merah. Yixing menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Renjun, yang duduk bersebelahan, bertatapan, lalu mengendikkan bahu, tak acuh.

"Itu yang rambutnya dikepang, boleh minta nomor WA, nggak?" kali ini bukan Kim Jongin yang berseru, melainkan anak OSIS kelas satu yang hidungnya mancung banget. Setahu Baekhyun, namanya Lee Jeno. "Manis banget sih, kamu."

Renjun hanya menoleh dan mengerjapkan mata bingung. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, "aku?"

Pertandingan berlanjut. SMA EsEm memimpin dengan skor 32-6, dan fantastisnya, ini masih babak 3. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk bosan ketika Yixing berceloteh riang saat Kim Joonmyeon, anggota tim basket sekolah yang paling pendek, mencetak _three point_ dengan sangat keren. Dia sendiri tidak menganggap anak basket itu _wow_ ; baginya itu sudah terlalu _mainstream._ Dia lebih tertarik pada cowok yang ikut klub olimpiade, terutama Bahasa Inggris, karena menurutnya itu keren sekali. Yixing tertawa saat Baekhyun mengutarakan kriteria cowok idamannya.

"Serius, deh. Kamu lebih suka cowok yang bisa bahasa asing daripada cowok yang bisa basket? _Grow up,_ ini udah 2018! Cowok basket itu cowok paling keren sedunia!"

Baekhyun kala itu cuma memutar mata jengah. Ketua OSIS SMA-nya, Choi Minho, bukanlah anggota tim basket dan dia tersohor sekali. Poin plusnya, dia ikut berpartisipasi dalam klub olimpiade Sains. Minho keren sekali, Baekhyun jelas berbohong kalau dia berkata dia tidak pernah menyukainya.

Pertandingan berakhir pada pukul tiga lebih lima sore. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Yixing mendorongnya agar duduk kembali, berteriak-teriak heboh kalau SMA Jiwaypih akan bertanding setelah ini. Baekhyun, untuk yang keseratus kalinya dalam hari ini, mendengus keras. Iya sih, banyak yang bilang kalau tim basket SMA Jiwaypih itu bagus dan anggotanya keren-keren, tetapi dia tetap tidak tertarik. Buang-buang waktu saja kalau dia tetap di sini, sementara besok ujian dan dia belum belajar sama sekali.

"Baekhyun! Itu, lihat! Itu Chanyeol! Si kapten basketnya SMA Jiwaypih! Ya ampun, keren banget sih, dia! Pacarnya beruntung banget, ya, punya pacar seganteng, sekeren, se- _macho_ , dan seterkenal Chanyeol!" Yixing bergerak-gerak heboh di tempatnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang baru masuk ke arena lomba. Baekhyun menyipitkan mata mengikuti arah tunjukan Yixing, dan, seakan terkena setruman listrik, dia terpaku. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Apakah matanya menipunya? Baekhyun yakin sekali dia tidak menderita katarak atau rabun jauh. Benarkah itu Park Chanyeol, temannya semasa SD dulu? Baekhyun mengingatnya sebagai anak gendut, pendek, dan berkulit paling gelap di kelas 6 dahulu. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak gendut lagi; tubuhnya sedikit berisi dan berotot, tinggi menjulang, dan kulitnya jauh lebih cerah daripada dulu. Baekhyun ingat masa di mana Chanyeol kecil memberinya surat cinta berwarna merah menyala dengan wajah yang sama merahnya di koridor sekolah. Dia tidak pernah berbicara pada cowok itu setelahnya.

Dan ketika sepasang mata Chanyeol balas menatapnya (yang sangat yakin dia duduk di bangku paling pojok), Baekhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajah, jantungnya berdebar keras.

 _Duh, kenapa ganteng banget, sih?_

"Katanya sih, SMA Jiwaypih nanti main ngelawan SMA Fantagio," Renjun bersuara di sebelahnya. "Tapi nanti, Mbak, habis yang satu ini main. Sekarang waktunya SMA Cube ngelawan SMA Bighit."

"A-aku haus, nih. Aku beli minum dulu, ya," kata Baekhyun, yang mendadak kepanasan. Buru-buru dia melompat turun dan berjalan keluar arena. Dia mengutuk pelan ketika melihat tim basket Chanyeol sedang berlatih di dekat _stand_ penjual makanan ringan yang akan dikunjunginya.

" _Pop ice_ _taro_ sama mi goreng enggak pedas satu, Mas," katanya kepada sang penjual, sedikit menoleh ke kanan supaya wajahnya tersamarkan.

"Air putih satu."

 _JANCUK_ — _astaghfirullah, cangkem, cangkem!_

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya ditumpu di meja _stand_ , memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang sungguh... menggoda, mungkin?

Baekhyun menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum, tetapi gagal dan hasilnya malah kelihatan seperti orang sakit gigi. "Hai, Chanyeol. Aku—er—baik."

"Bagus deh, kalau gitu," Chanyeol masih tersenyum. Wajah Baekhyun mendadak panas, dan itu bukan karena cuaca. "Kamu kesini sama siapa?"

"S-sama temen," Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab lebih, jengah sendiri melihat segerombolan cewek-cewek alay sedang mengerling ke arah Chanyeol sambil teriak-teriak heboh.

"Oh, gitu."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara blender yang sedang menghaluskan _pop ice_ pesanan Baekhyun.

"Oh, iya, udah lama ya, kita nggak berkomunikasi? Boleh aku minta nomor telepon?" kata Chanyeol, mengangkat alisnya sedikit. " _ID Line, maybe, if you don't mind_? Makasih," tambahnya pada si penjual begitu air putihnya siap.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar aksen Inggris Chanyeol yang sangat kental. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. " _Cool accent_. Belajar di mana?"

"Klub olimpiade di sekolah. _Is it that good_?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Yeah, definitely_ ," Baekhyun membalas dengan aksen yang sangat Amerika, tak lupa dengan senyum-sakit-giginya. "Trims," dia menambahkan ketika pesanannya sudah matang. "Oke. Nomor teleponku, catat. 081231xxxxxx."

"081231xxxxxx," ulang Chanyeol lancar. "Oke. Makasih, Baekhyun."

"Sama-sama. Aku balik dulu, ya. Semoga—ehm—semoga sukses," Baekhyun berdeham sok profesional. Chanyeol mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke arah teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun!" seseorang menubruknya keras, mencengkram lengannya, dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Rupanya itu Yixing. "Kamu kenal sama Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang _itu_? Kalian tadi ngomongin apa? Kok kamu bisa kenal sama dia? Ih, Baekhyun! Malah ngelamun! Jawab, dong!"

"Kamunya diem dulu!" desis Baekhyun malu, karena sekarang, si penjual sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun menarik Yixing ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan mulai bercerita.

"Ya, jadi gitu," Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Aku nggak pernah ngomong lagi sama dia sejak insiden surat-cinta itu. Malu banget, aku tuh, waktu itu. Dia ngasihnya di koridor, lagi. Dia juga pendek banget dulu, jadi aku malu, lah, kalo nerima dia."

"Gila _cool._ Dia bener minta nomor teleponmu? Wow, Baek! Padahal kamu kan, nggak punya hape," kata Yixing kagum. "Eh, kamu tadi bilang, Chanyeol ikut klub olimpiade, ya? Berarti, ada kemungkinan, dong, kamu suka sama dia?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Enggak lah! Dia kan, tetep aja anak basket, jadi aku nggak suka!"

"Nggak percaya," kata Yixing, tersenyum lebar. "Aku dukung kalian jadian! Ayolah, nggak semua anak basket nggak menarik, kan? Bohong banget kalo kamu bilang kamu nggak suka Chanyeol! Wajah kamu merah gitu!"

Baekhyun kini menyadari bahwa di saat-saat tertentu, dia ingin sekali menenggelamkan Yixing, sahabat terbaiknya seumur hidup, di kolam ikan superbau di dekat kamar mandi sekolah.

-o0o-

Dan Baekhyun juga kini menyadari (secara teknis, beberapa hari setelah lomba basket dilaksanakan) bahwa Yixing, yang terkenal anggun dan sopan dalam bicara, bisa menjadi setipe dengan gadis-gadis penggosip di sekolah. Berita tentang _Chanyeol-meminta-nomor-teleponnya_ sudah menyebar luas, bahkan di kalangan guru-guru. Yang membuatnya jengah adalah fakta bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah _selebriti_. Dia akan keluar dari kelasnya saat istirahat dan langsung saja, seluruh pasang mata akan tertuju padanya. Ritual bisik-bisik tetangga akan dimulai saat itu juga.

"Lihat, lihat. Itu loh, yang ditaksir Chanyeol. Ih, cantikan juga gue kemana-mana." Ini adalah salah satu contohnya. Mari lihat contoh lain:

"Katanya Yixing sih gitu. Tapi ada yang bilang kalau Chanyeol udah jadian sama Wendy, model terkenal itu loh."

"Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat, Baekhyun cantik juga, sih."

"Baekhyun yang tiap hari ke perpus itu? Disukain Chanyeol? Oh, yang bener aja!"

"Nggak cantik-cantik amat, tapi dikasih surat cinta sama Chanyeol! Udah gila aja ini dunia!"

" _What the hell_?"

Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini jadi sering bicara seperti contoh terakhir. Dirinya selalu berpikir, kapanpun dia punya waktu luang, sambil menimang-nimang surat merah lecek di tangannya, _what the hell_? Dia ingin sekali mengubur ingatan memalukan itu dalam-dalam, tetapi sekarang Chanyeol kembali muncul dengan penampilan yang seolah tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun berpaling pada cowok mana pun. Dibukanya surat merah itu, untuk yang kira-kira ketiga kalinya dalam satu jam ini, dan membacanya ulang.

 _Untuk Baekhyun,_

 _Kenalin, aku Park Chanyeol, dari kelas 6-B. Kamu mungkin nggak ingat aku siapa, jadi aku ingetin; kamu nolongin aku pas aku dipalak sama gengnya Yifan. Makasih banget atas itu. Berkat kamu, aku bisa pulang dalam kondisi bernyawa dan uangku selamat. Makasih._

 _Jujur, aku kagum sama kamu. Kamu berani banget pas nolongin aku. Kamu juga pintar, itu sebenernya poin pertama. Masalah kamu berani, itu poin kedua. Poin ketiganya, kamu ramah, nggak sombong untuk ukuran cewek paling berprestasi di sekolah._

 _Aku suka sama kamu, itu poin terakhir. Kalau kamu nggak suka aku, nggak apa-apa. Kamu bisa menjauh. Aku nggak akan keberatan._

 _Salam,  
Park Chanyeol._

 _Nota kaki: Kamu cantik. Itu poin utamanya._

Baekhyun meringis kaku, walaupun tak bisa menampik rasa haru yang menyergapi hatinya. Dulu, saat dia masih SD, dia dikenal sebagai murid paling cemerlang di sekolah. Tetapi, justru hal itulah yang membuatnya dijauhi; semua orang menganggap Baekhyun terlalu sibuk belajar dan semua hal yang dibicarakannya tak jauh dari pelajaran. Baekhyun, sampai sekarang, lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dan tak punya ponsel canggih, sehingga cinta adalah sesuatu yang begitu asing baginya. Wajar, kan, jika dia dulu ketakutan dan memilih menjauh?

Telepon yang ada di dapur berdering. Baekhyun berlari kecil dan mengangkatnya. "Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Halo, Baekhyun?_ "

Suara itu berat, dalam, dan menenangkan. Baekhyun semakin curiga. Orang ini tahu namanya, tetapi dari mana? Dia juga tidak mengenal suara orang asing ini. Sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kecil, dia menjawab, "Y-ya? Boleh saya tahu siapa ini?"

" _Chanyeol,_ " jawaban itu nyaris membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang berat. " _Apa aku ganggu_?"

"E-enggak," Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Aku... kaget aja. Aku kira kamu bakal SMS."

" _Maaf, hapeku rusak parah. Kecebur air, sekarang masih diservis. Ini aku telepon kamu lewat telepon umum_."

"Emangnya sampai sekarang masih beroperasi?" Baekhyun bertanya tertarik.

" _Alhamdulillah, masih. Sebentar, aku masukin uang receh dulu_ ," suara gemerincing koin terdengar dari ujung telepon. " _Nah. Jadi, Baekhyun, kamu apa kabar_?"

"Aku baik. Kamu?"

" _Baik juga. Lagi belajar, ya_?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia tidak mungkin, dong, bilang kalau sejak tadi dia melamunkan Chanyeol! "I-iya. Kok kamu tahu?"

" _Kamu sejak dulu selalu belajar, asal kamu tahu,_ " Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun mau tak mau tertawa juga, canggung. " _Kamu masih sama kayak dulu, selalu belajar dan ramah. Bedanya, sekarang kamu makin cantik_."

"Makasih banyak," Baekhyun tersipu malu. Telinga dan lehernya memerah. Tidak ingin terdengar terlalu tersanjung, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Kamu juga makin... er—tinggi."

" _Makasih._ "

Keduanya diam. Baekhyun sibuk menyusun topik pembicaraan berikutnya. Tetapi Chanyeol datang lagi membawa topik baru, " _Baekhyun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu_ _?_ "

"Silakan."

" _Kamu baca suratku, nggak_ _? Yang_ itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Ini adalah topik terakhir yang ingin dibahasnya. "Iya. Kenapa?"

" _Apa kamu baca sampai habis?_ "

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdengar sedang memasukkan koin baru ke dalam kotak koin, lalu menghela napas. " _Menurutmu, apa aku salah kalau aku masih berpikiran kayak gitu_?"

"Sori?" Baekhyun menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinganya kuat-kuat. Dia mungkin tadi salah dengar. "Aku nggak ngerti—sori, maksudku, aku nggak tahu kamu ngomong apa."

" _Poin-poin itu,_ " Chanyeol menghela napas lagi, suaranya agak menggigil. " _Kamu percaya nggak, kalau sampai sekarang, aku masih percaya sama poin-poin itu_?"

"Apa—oh," wajah Baekhyun serasa memanas. Dia akhirnya paham sekarang. "J-jadi, kamu masih...?"

" _Ya,_ " jawab Chanyeol mantap. " _Aku masih suka kamu,_ " kemudian dia tertawa, rendah dan singkat. " _Orang-orang benar. Cinta pertama itu susah dilupakan._ "

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya syok. Dia, Baekhyun yang tidak menarik-menarik amat, cinta pertama Chanyeol? Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh rasa bersalah seketika. "C-cinta pertama? K-kamu—" dia berkata terputus-putus macam orang tolol. "—kamu serius?"

" _Bisa dibilang yakin,_ " kata Chanyeol, setengah geli. Baekhyun diam saja. " _Aku tahu kamu bakal kaget. Tapi aku nggak sanggup nahannya. Daripada nanti jadi penyakit_?"

Baekhyun tidak tertawa. "Chanyeol, kenapa kamu suka aku?"

Hening sebentar. " _Karena aku mau_."

"Hah?"

" _Karena aku mau. Aku yang mau seperti itu. Bukannya aku sudah jelasin semuanya di surat?_ "

"Sesederhana itu?" air mata Baekhyun menggenang.

" _Salah, ya, kalau aku bilang aku suka kamu karena keberadaan kamu_?" Chanyeol, sekali lagi, menghela napas. " _Keberadaan kamu yang bikin aku jatuh. Ah, keju banget, ya, kata-kataku? Tapi bener, kok, aku suka kamu karena kamu ada. Poin-poin itu cuma omong kosong belaka._ _Ya, sesederhana itu_."

"Tapi, Chanyeol," setitik air mata sebesar biji jagung membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Dadanya entah kenapa sesak. "Ini nggak mungkin."

" _Dan kenapa bisa nggak mungkin? Aku masih sayang kamu, Baekhyun,_ " Chanyeol sedikit menekan kata-katanya. " _Aku cuma pengin kamu tahu itu._ "

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya.

" _Dan aku nggak peduli kamu balik suka aku apa enggak. Yang penting, kamu udah tahu perasaanku dan kamu bahagia,_ " kata Chanyeol.

Air mata Baekhyun meleleh lagi.

" _Sudah dulu, ya? Bisa aku tutup teleponnya_?"

"I-iya," Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. "Chanyeol?"

" _Ya, Baekhyun_?"

"Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku minta kamu terus telepon aku jam segini?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum. " _Sama sekali enggak._ "

"Oke," jeda sejenak. "Oke."

" _Oke,_ " kata Chanyeol. " _Kututup ya, teleponnya? Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur. Selamat malam._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk, tolol sekali karena Chanyeol jelas tak akan melihatnya. Dia merasakan ada gelora kasih sayang yang membara ketika dia memutuskan untuk berbicara pelan ke dalam telepon, pelan sekali, "Selamat malam juga. Tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah, ya."

" _Pasti._ "

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

 **END.**

cerita ini adalah sebuah mahakarya yang tercipta ketika saya sedang gabut.


End file.
